


Park bench

by Crownsoo



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Innocence, John is 13, M/M, Paul is 11
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownsoo/pseuds/Crownsoo
Summary: Paul empieza a sentir cosas por su mejor amigo y decide confesarlo.1953.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Park bench

Los niños nacen sin prejuicios y sin la necesidad de poner etiquetas a todo ser viviente que ven por las calles. Rousseau una vez dijo: “El hombre es bueno, es la sociedad que lo corrompe.” Y aunque existen muchas ideas que lo contradicen en el plano filosófico no podemos estar más de acuerdo. 

Paul McCartney es un niño de diez años que estudiaba en el instituto para niños de Liverpool pero fuera de la escuela tenía muchos amigos, especialmente amigos que vivían una o dos calles de su casa lo cual era fantástico para poder convivir un día cualquiera y jugar a la pelota o la cuerda. 

Paul sabía lo que era amor y su madre siempre se lo demostró lo más que pudo, pero nunca había pensando en los diferentes tipos de amor. Claro, amor madre a hijo era una cosa pero, ¿que había del amor de un humano a su mascota? ¿el amor de amigos? A Paul no le emocionaba el tema, esas cosas de princesas y amores verdaderos era para niñas. 

No empezó a preocuparse del tema hasta que faltaban sólo unas semanas para su onceavo cumpleaños, empezó a sentirse nervioso al juntarse con uno de sus amigos en particular, sentía ligeras cosquillas en el estómago y era difícil verle a los ojos. 

John Lennon era un niño 2 años mayor que vivía no muy lejos de él. Este chico de ojos cafeces y nariz romana no era exactamente la definición de una paloma blanca, siempre se saltaba varios días de escuela y era muy malo en casi todas las materias.  
A diferencia de Paul, John estudiaba en la escuela Calderstones y era triste pues solo conseguían verse los fines de semana eso solo si Paul no tenía tarea. 

Esa tarde fue uno de esos días donde John y Paul por fin se podían ver. 

Salieron a platicar un rato después de pedir el permiso de el señor Mccartney para que Paul saliera a jugar. 

John llevaba la pelota con el brazo derecho mientras Paul jugaba con una cuerda en sus manos. 

—...Tengo el lunes libre por si quieres salir a jugar. —sugirió el más alto mientras ambos caminaban calle abajo. 

—¿No tienes clase? 

—Nah, —John comenzó a rozar la suela de sus zapatos contra el suelo. —de nuevo a Mr. Kite le dio por suspenderme. 

Paul soltó una risita sin intenciones de burlarse de su amigo. 

—¿Y tu mamá no te castiga?

—Ella no es tan exigente como tu familia que no te dejan salir por cualquier cosa, Paul. —ambos sonrieron y continuaron caminando. 

Paul agarro la cuerda que llevaba con una sola mano y dejó la otra libre para tomar la contraria con timidez. 

John ni siquiera pareció pensarlo cuando enredó sus dedos con los del otro chico caminando así hasta el parque. 

A esa edad la diferencia de edad podía verse a simple vista. John era más alto que Paul y este por su edad aún conservaba parte de su cara redonda y grasa de niño pequeño. John ya era todo un puberto mientras Paul a penas empezaba a preocuparse por los gallos repentinos causados por su cambio de voz. 

Paul sabía que también muchos de sus amigos empezaban a sentir cosas por sus vecinas o amigas pero con Paul era diferente, el no sentía nada por ninguna niña solo que el amor a sus amigos (y un amigo en específico) crecía día con día. Tenía la necesidad de ver a John más seguido, de acercarse y tener más contacto físico.

John era tan bien parecido y a veces Paul no lo podía ver como otra cosa más que su modelo a seguir. John era tan interesante. 

Su cabeza se hacía un nudo al pensar que tal vez no era una niña lo que Paul quería sino a John, quería tener con él la cercanía que veía en parejas de adolescentes. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? John no era una niña ni él tampoco era una niña. Paul jamas había visto a dos hombres juntos románticamente. 

Con el tiempo Paul se apegó a John como un chicle a la madera de una mesa. Paul cumplió sus once años y ahora era John quien estaba apunto de tener su cumpleaños. 

—John. —le llamó.

John estaba desenredando los nudos de una cuerda. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco con una vista al enorme parque donde la pasaban jugando la mayoría del tiempo. Ya era de noche y solo habían dos niños a lo lejos recolectando lo que parecían ser hojas secas. 

John no le respondió pero hizo un sonido grande proveniente de su garganta. No cabía duda que la voz de su mejor amigo estaba cambiando a una más grave.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —volvió a hablar Mccartney esta vez con la voz más quebrada en nervios. 

—Ajá. 

—Creo —se detuvo un segundo para estar seguro de lo que iba a decir y mejor replanteo su enunciado. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos manchadas de tierra. — ¿crees que dos chicos puedan estar juntos?

—Pues nosotros no estamos exactamente separados, ¿no? —John seguía mostrando indiferencia aún mirando a los nudos en la cuerda. 

—No, Johnny, me refiero a... juntos como niño y niña. 

—Aaaah, —ahora lo entendía. —¿los chicos gays?

—¿Gays?

—Gays.

—¿Que es eso? —ahora Paul era el confundido. 

—Son chicos que les gusta otro chico.

John hablaba tan normal del tema, como si fuera una conversación acerca de que tipo de cereal le gustaba para desayunar. Ahora todo tenía más sentido para el más pequeño, entonces todo lo que sentía en realidad tenía un nombre y era sorprendente que en realidad existieran las parejas de chicos con otros chicos. Ahora Paul se sentía un poco más aliviado y más confiado.

—Entonces creo que soy gay, —John le volteo a ver con una cara que Paul simplemente no podía describir. No era de asco, tampoco felicidad sino algo parecido a confusión. —porque me gustas, Johnny. 

Paul esperaba una respuesta y John una explicación. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y no fue hasta después de unos segundos que John se atrevió a hablar. 

—¿Por qué di-

Paul le interrumpió para con sus manos sucias tomar las mejillas de Lennon y juntar sus labios. Paul no sabía besar pero había visto a su padre besar a su madre antes.  
John en ves de apartarlo se acercó más a él desafiando al más pequeño para ahora tomar el control. 

John estaba atraído a las chicas pero antes había tenido varios pequeños e inocentes encuentros con chicos como Stuart y se dio cuenta que los chicos no eran una mala partida e incluso podían llegar a ser más interesantes. 

El mayor rodeó la cintura de Paul con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. 

El beso no duro mucho pero para Paul había sido lo mejor del mundo, se sentía tan sucio, rebelde e íntimo a pesar de que para los demás solo podía ser un beso inocente de niños curiosos.

Una vez que se separaron John miro a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie estuviera mirando. La luna estaba llegando a su punto más alto, era muy noche y seguro sus padres estaban preocupados. 

Ninguno de los niños quiso cruzar miradas al instante. Llenos de inseguridad bajaron la mirada aunque por dentro Paul estaba saltando y gritando a todo pulmón. Ese fue su primer beso y estaba feliz de que fuera así. 

Cuando John terminó de deshacer todos los nudos de la cuerda y Paul terminó de desenredar su propio nudo en la garganta se miraron de reojo. 

—Deberiamos ir a casa. Tu papá va a castigarte si no vuelves pronto. —sugirió John y comenzó a ponerse de pie estirando su mano a Paul que terminó aceptándola. 

—¿Yo te gusto a ti, John? 

El de ojos oscuros pensó su respuesta mientras salían del parque y cruzaban la calle no antes sin mirar a ambos lados. 

—Supongo que si, Paulie. Pero no deberías decirle a nadie sobre esto.

—¿Y eso? ¿Estás saliendo con una chica?

John suspiró y miró hacia el suelo viendo como sus pies estaban involuntariamente sincronizados con los de su mejor amigo. 

—No es eso. Digamos que la gente no lo toma tan bien. 

—¿El que? 

—Que dos chicos estén juntos.

Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. 

Paul no pregunto más y apretó mas la mano de John junto a la suya. Sus pisadas era lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar por la silenciosa calle. Solo se atrevieron a separarse una vez que llegaron a casa de Paul. 

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla bastante común y se sonrieron antes que John desapareciera por la vuelta de calle y Paul entrará a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> e. Esto es mi disculpa al mal sabor de boca de mi fic anterior.(?


End file.
